Why Do You Do It?
by Hyper Kid
Summary: I'm back, and not on crack! In the mood for some smutty slash, this somehow happened instead. Just a little conversation between our boys Reid and Tyler set at some random interval in the movie. Could be extended, please enjoy! Tyler/Reid


HK: CURSE MY DIRTY MOUTH! I was trying to do me some smexy boy-on-boy action without using any dirty words (ass doesn't count in my magical land so hush), and I made it all the way to the second page but then... Ya. It kinda happened. Oh well... I decided to quit while I was ahead, so maybe if I get reviews/the inclination I might add a second chapter of hardcore luvins for the boys... who knows! As it stands, this is just a short lil conversation set at some random point in the movie! Because 1) I can, 2) it makes some kind of twisted sense to me, and 3) THERE IS NO CANON. So don't tell me there is. These two have no pairing by movie's end, and since they exist for fan service anyway... enjoy! Also now double spaced (even though I kinda hate it) because someone said it was easier to read. I disagree, but I also seek only to entertain!

Disclaimer: ... if I owned these two sexy pieces of ass, would I really be broke? No, I'd probably be pimping them out... kinda like this, except I would get money!

WARNINGS! 1 curse word, repeated 3 or so times... and some flirty gayness. FLAME ME I DEFY YOU!

"Why do you do it?" Reid frowned at Tyler in confusion as he opened the door to the room they shared.

"Do what?" His best friend sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Act like such a creep and flirt with girls all the time." The blonde frowned, glancing back out in the hall for a moment to check all witnesses were safely in their rooms before pulling the door shut and locking it. Only then, when he was sure no one was listening, did he turn to his friend.

"Would you rather Caleb and Pogue found out about us? You know what they'd say!" Tyler nodding reluctantly. They had had this argument, or another version of same many times. But that didn't change how he felt about the whole affair.

"I know... it's just that I have feelings too y'know! Why'd you have to be so flirty with that chick Caleb's sweet on? If I didn't know better I'd swear you were really interested." Concern flashed in Reid's blue eyes and he took a step closer, resting a hand on his friend's cheek.

"Hey... calm down baby, you know my heart only belongs to you." Unable to stop the small smile from crossing his face, Tyler shook his head, covering Reid's hand with his own.

"Yeah. Just the way you've been acting with that Sarah girl... it's a little too convincing, okay? Could you tone it down a little? For me. Besides, it's totally obvious that she has a thing for Caleb anyway." Reid shrugged, grinning and moving closer. He could tell he was off the hook now, all he had to do was make sure Tyler knew it too.

"That's why she's the perfect target. Even if she is a girl I can act like I really want her because all I really want to do is pull one over on Caleb! Hell, everyone knows we've got that rivalry thing going on. It'll make it more convincing!" Tyler rolled his eyes, but still couldn't shake that same smile. Everything Reid said was making a certain amount of sense. All that was left was to convince himself that the blonde really meant it.

"I guess you're right... I mean, with the way you dress it would take a lot of convincing to believe you're straight." Reid flinched good naturedly at the light hearted jab, pulling back with a mock-offended look on his face.

"And what exactly is wrong with the way I dress?" Tyler smirked, raising a hand to his chin.

"Oh nothing at all... if you're a flaming queer."

"What if I am a flaming queer?" Reid shot back, shifting his weight around with a teasing smile on his face. Tyler shrugged, reaching out a hand and easily catching hold of Reid's arm, pulling him in close again.

"I thought we didn't want to advertise that..." Reid stilled as he was wrapped in Tyler's embrace, biting on his lower lip. A habit of his whenever he was anticipating something that Tyler couldn't help but find adorable.

"But no one's watching now..."

"Good, then no one else can see what a girl you are."

"Hey!" Reid tried to pull back, slightly offended now, but Tyler pulled him in closer, pressing their bodies  
firmly against each other. He tilted Reid's head up to meet his eyes, eternally grateful for the extra few centimetres in height he'd gained in puberty.

"Chill out. Call it payback for all those times you've smacked my ass in the showers." Reid pouted, tugging on Tyler's collar even as his eyes trailed down to focus on his lips.

"I can't help it if your ass is that spankable... it just calls out to me!" Tyler raised an eyebrow at him slowly, smirk changing to a full on grin.

"Well I guess next time I'll just have to grab your ass in the lecture hall." Reid smirked suddenly, eyes gleaming with mischief as he looked up at Tyler.

"Do that and I'll grope you in the pool. We'll see how good your fabled self control is then." Tyler shrugged, a rare devious grin lighting his features.

"You're right. Maybe next time you smack my ass in the showers I'll just bend you over and have my way with you on the bench so everyone knows you're my bitch." Reid pouted, trailing his fingers down Tyler's sweater-clad chest.

"Hey... I'm not always the bitch!" His taller friend didn't even dignify that with a response, merely smirking and raising an eyebrow. The blonde huffed, turning his face away. "I'm not!" Tyler sighed, now grinning all over his face again.

"Reid. You like it in the butt more than Pogue loves that motorcycle of his." Reid looked up at him again, the same grin on his face.

"But I am a good bitch." Chuckling, Tyler leant down and placed a gentle kiss on his nose.

"The best." Reid gave him a satisfied smirk, wrapping his arms around the taller boy in an attempt to pull their bodies even closer together. He leaned up slightly to whisper directly into Tyler's ear.

"Then why are you still wearing clothes?"

HK: Nothing like my previous fics, eh? Well there's a good reason for that... it involves much less coffee! Also I do commissions, as long as a) you aren't asking for angst, b) it isn't a pairing I hate and despise until the end of time (but it doesn't have to be my OTP either... just not something full of BROOKLYN RAGE), and c) I have time on my hands. I usually do.


End file.
